


The Master Vainglorious

by thymelord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (not really but sort of idk), Double Penetration, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, First Time, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Theta Sigma is a huge slut but who's surprised, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: The Master has another of his bright ideas, hoping that he doesn’t mess up his own personal timeline and possibly cause a rift in spacetime that would destroy the universe while he was at it.But the prospect of seducing his Academy-era self was simply too, too tempting, especially when Theta Sigma was thrown into the mix.





	The Master Vainglorious

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no excuse for this sdusndsinsdnfdsfkdjdfdfdfg

This wasn’t the worst thing the Master had ever done, not by any stretch of the imagination, not by _far._ And yet, for some reason, that was what it felt like.

Not like that was going to stop him, though.

It wasn’t the first time he’d attempted to seduce himself, but it was the first time with this incarnation: little Academy-era Koschei, a pretty young thing bursting with intelligence and ideals, barely thirty years old.

But merely seducing Koschei wasn’t enough, oh no. He wanted to make himself _furious,_ wanted them to collide in a supernova of fury and lust. And there was one sure-fire way to make Koschei Oakdown fit to kill.

“Tell me what you want,” murmured the Master.

Theta Sigma whined, legs spread wantonly, erect cock bobbing perpendicular to his hips. He gave the Master a pathetic look, making an indecipherable noise.

“Use your words, Theta,” cooed the Master.

“W-we shouldn’t – Koschei might be back any moment – ”

The Master dipped his head, lips brushing over the head of Theta’s cock. “So you want me to stop?”

“No, please don’t stop…”

Theta groaned as the Master licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. “More?” he said.

“Yes! Master, _please - ”_

“Please what?” the Master urged. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

Theta’s throat worked. “Fuck me,” he finally whispered. “There’s oil in the top drawer…”

The Master fished out the bottle, which was only three-quarters full. “And who’s had the pleasure of fucking you before, my dear boy? Perhaps your handsome roommate?”

“No, I… I’ve just been using it on myself.”

The Master lit up with genuine delight. “You’re a _virgin?”_

Theta flushed, and met his eyes defiantly. “Not for much longer.”

He smirked. “Alright, I get the hint.” He pushed in slowly, partially so Theta could get used to his girth, but mostly to tease him. Predictably, Theta’s moan of desire quickly transmuted to one of frustration, hips jerking up to meet the Master’s thrust in a desperate attempt to get _more._

“Harder,” gasped Theta. “Master, harder!”

“As you wish.”

The Master rammed into him as hard as he could, and Theta let out a scream, hands clawing at his back. “Fuck, yes, there, _Saxon - ”_

“What in the name of the fucking Other is going on here?”

The Master couldn’t help but smirk when he heard his younger self’s strident tones, dripping with outrage and barely-disguised jealousy.

“Koschei!” gasped Theta, shoving the Master off him as though that would make it any better. Head bowed so Koschei wouldn’t see his smile and punch him in the face, the Master began to get dressed.

Koschei was positively _screaming_ at Theta, and although the Master’s memories of this day were extremely hazy – a combination of it being a very long time ago and the usual amnesia that came from crossing one’s own timeline – he remembered this was the first time he’d ever been absolutely _furious_ at Theta, at the Doctor. “He’s our professor!” Koschei yelled. “You’ve barely known him a week, and you don’t even have the decency to fuck somewhere private - ”

“I have no idea why you care so much about my sex life!” said Theta hotly. “It’s none of your Othering business!”

“It is when you’re whoring yourself out in _our_ room – Hey!” Koschei caught sight of the Master reaching for the door handle. “Where do you think _you’re_ going?”

“Back to my office,” said the Master smoothly, walking out.

Koschei followed him, grabbing onto his arm. “Hey, I need to fucking talk to you - ”

A couple of students had poked their head out of their doors to see what all the brouhaha was about, and the Master clicked his tongue in irritation. “I don’t have time for this,” he muttered, and activated the short-range teleport around his wrist.

Both of them appeared into his office, Koschei not even breaking stride. “How unprofessional can you be?” he seethed. “Fucking your own students! Did he need to get his grade up, or something? You should be ashamed, Saxon.”

A slow smile came over the Master’s face. “No, he didn’t need to get his grade up. He wanted me to fuck him. He was _begging_ for me to take him, for me to be his _first._ ” The Master slammed Koschei against the wall, and he let out a gasp of pain and surprise. “Tell me,” purred the Master, “how long have you been in love with him?”

The Master didn’t expect the sudden full-frontal psychic assault on his mind. He had no idea what Koschei was trying to do – manipulate his nerves so he was in searing, agonising pain, probably – but it only took a millisecond for the Master to recover and throw his defences back up, mentally shoving him back.

But a millisecond was enough for Koschei to have heard what was always, _always_ at the forefront of their minds.

_One two three four. One two three four._

“Othering Omega,” breathed Koschei. “You’re fucked up.”

“ _We’re_ fucked up,” corrected the Master.

Koschei snorted. “I’m not you yet,” he snapped.

“Ssh,” whispered the Master against his neck, and he felt him shiver beneath him. “Don’t talk back to your elders.” He could feel Koschei’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his skin, and he took pleasure in the fact that no matter what incarnation they were in, they were the vainest people alive. A memory flickered to the surface, and the Master said, “Theta’s on his way. He’s worried about you, thinks you’re going to throw me out the window.”  He pressed a kiss to the delicate skin below his ear, which he knew would drive him wild. “Shall we give him a show?”

“Perhaps we should, _Saxon.”_

~

Theta was absolutely exhausted when he skidded to a halt outside Professor Saxon’s office; it seemed like the room was as far away from his and Koschei’s room as physically possible. He stopped for a moment to compose himself not wanting to walk in looking like an flushed out-of-shape disaster, and froze.

He must be imagining those noises coming from behind the door.

 _Must_ be.

He slowly opened the door, saw the scene playing out before him, and inhaled sharply. Koschei was bent over the desk, letting out whimpering moans as Saxon fucked brutally into him. As he watched, Saxon’s hand curled around Koschei’s throat. “Fucking slut,” he hissed viciously, and Koschei let out a choked whine in response.

“Koschei?” said Theta faintly. “Saxon?”

Saxon turned his head, not pausing in his thrusting for a moment. Koschei attempted to look over, but his neck was still held in place by Saxon’s punishing grip. “Hello, Theta,” said Saxon, voice like molten honey. “Why don’t you come and join us?” His hand crept up from Koschei’s throat, gently stroking his cheek. “Would you like that, my little slut?”

Koschei made a noise of assent.

Theta’s gaze darted between them, unsure. “You... But Koschei was furious with us…”

“Jealous,” said Saxon simply, hand beginning to pump Koschei’s cock. His entire body jolted, knuckles turning white on the desk, and Saxon smirked. “He wants you more than anything, and as you can see, he’s also rather attracted to me. When he saw us together, he flipped. Luckily, I’ve found a solution.” He mouthed at Koschei’s neck, sucking hard on the soft skin.

Theta walked slowly towards the desk, and now Koschei turned to look at him, eyes pleading. “Is it true?” Theta said softly. “You want me?”

Koschei nodded vehemently. “Yes,” he gasped. “It’s always… it’s always been you…”

Theta crashed his lips against his.

~

The Master hadn’t exactly meant this to happen, hadn’t purposefully lured Theta here, but he absolutely was _not_ complaining. It was strange; as things happened, it was as though his memory was coming back in real-time, the ultimate sense of déjà vu.

Theta’s Academy robes had been haphazardly thrown on, barely fastened properly, which made it easy for Koschei to get them undone again, even in his lust-addled state. “Theta,” said the Master quietly, “would you like to fuck him? I’m sure there’s room for one more.”

Koschei gave a desperate whine. “Oh, please, _please - ”_ His words ended in a choked, arousal-saturated gasp as the Master’s hand gripped his throat again.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he snarled.

“Look at him.” Theta’s voice was almost reverent, tracing the Master’s fingers around Koschei’s soft neck. “I have never seen him so submissive…”

“Well, you’ve never fucked him,” said the Master with a smirk. Himself and Theta; the only people that he would ever be submissive to. Whether ‘Theta’ included ‘The Doctor’ depended on his mood, and indeed the Doctor’s.

“That’s something I should remedy,” murmured Theta. “What do you think, Koschei?”

“You’d fucking better,” he growled.

Theta gave a chiming laugh. “ _There_ you are.” He reached for the bottle of oil, slicking it over his cock and drizzling a little more at Koschei’s entrance, where the Master was thrusting with a slower, gentler pace, waiting for Theta. “Kosch, are you sure ab - ”

“ _Yes,”_ said Koschei through gritted teeth. “Theta, I need it, please…”

“I don’t know,” said Theta languidly, pressing a kiss to the Master’s shoulder, “maybe I should just fuck our dear Professor Saxon.”

“Maybe you should.” The Master slid out of Koschei, eliciting a faintly panicked noise and an angry shout in his mind: “ _When did I turn into such a fucking sadist?”_

“ _Sssh,”_ The Master returned, “ _Theta might hear.”_

Koschei gave the mental equivalent of a snort. “ _He’s terrible at telepathy.”_

The Master ignored him and tugged Theta towards him, one hand carding through his dark-blond locks, the other sliding over his buttocks. Theta whined, and Koschei turned around, watching them hungrily. Psychic channel unwittingly opening again – it always was hard to stop yourself projecting onto your past or future selves, especially in the face of such a storm of emotion – the Master felt desire thrum through him, felt him long to stroke himself but dared not in case the Master punished him.

“ _Good boy,”_ The Master purred, and Koschei visibly preened.

Luckily, Theta was too busy being caught up in the Master to notice. “Please,” he whispered, voice barely audible.

The Master’s index finger teased the rim of his entrance, and Theta’s hips bucked, erection bobbing. “What do you want?”

“Let me fuck him,” gasped Theta, and the Master couldn’t help a ridiculous pang of jealousy go through him, coupled with delight at how much Theta wanted Koschei. Wanted _him._

Where had it all gone wrong?

He forced his memories down and channelled his anger into Theta, grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him in for a bruising kiss, only to shove him back when he felt Theta’s desire reach a crescendo. “Fuck him,” he said, voice rough. “Fuck him while I fuck you.”

Koschei narrowed his eyes. “No,” he said petulantly, “that’s not fair. You’ve already fucked him. I want both of you to take me.”

“So greedy,” said the Master, “such a _slut.”_

Koschei smirked at him. “I don’t deny it, Professor _.”_

“What do you think, Theta? Should we oblige our pet?”

“I think we should,” said Theta. “You ready, Kosch?”

Koschei immediately turned round and bent over the desk, presenting himself. “Yes,” he breathed. “Please.”

Theta pushed inside him, meeting barely any resistance at all due to the liberal amounts of oil he’d used, and the Master loosening him up earlier. “Theta,” he gasped, “ _Theta - ”_

The Master stepped closer, kissing Theta’s neck. “You look so beautiful like this,” he murmured, and it was true; Theta’s face, contorted with pleasure and lust, was framed by those beautiful thick curls. He looked like a debauched angel, and the knowledge that it was the Master – both past and present – who had brought him to this state. The Master pushed in, cock sliding next to Theta’s, and the three of them moaned in near-synchronisation. The Master couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on; arousal that was so strong it felt like electricity dancing between every cell in his body, almost like he was about to regenerate.

Koschei was the first one to come, and trembled as the Master and Theta continued to fuck him, hands clasping weakly at the side of the desk, whispering Theta’s name. Theta grabbed his hair as he released, pulling his head backwards, and Koschei’s knuckled whitened on the edge of the table.

The Master finished and pulled out, but the other two barely seemed to notice; Koschei had grabbed Theta for a slow, sensual kiss, at stark odds with the almost violent fucking he’d just had. The Master watched them for a moment, joy and sadness warring within him, and then he stepped over to the Earth-style grandfather clock in the corner of his office.

It was time to find _his_ Doctor now, he thought.  


End file.
